1. Technical Field
This invention relates to strainer attachments and, more particularly, to a commercial tomato strainer attachment that is removably connectable to a commercial mixer for pureeing tomato and like food products.
2. Prior Art
No matter how you slice them, tomatoes have been a popular addition to many dishes from various countries and regions. Now, with health organizations touting their highly impressive cancer preventing powers, the tomato has become an even more important addition to a nutritious diet. Typically eaten freshly sliced on a sandwich or as an addition to sauces and stews, home cooks and professional chefs alike are busy developing recipes featuring the succulent goodness and health benefits of tomatoes.
Tomatoes are a versatile ingredient, especially when lightly processed into a pulp, and free of seeds and skin. Extracting the pulp has never been an easy process, as the seeds are contained in a soft membrane inside the tomato, and the skin is tightly adhered. It would be advantageously to have an apparatus that allows a user to separate the seeds and skins from tomatoes.
Accordingly, a need remains for a commercial tomato strainer attachment in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a tomato strainer attachment that is convenient and easy to use, is durable in design, and increases the efficiency with which a commercial food establishment operates. Such a tomato strainer attachment saves the user a considerable amount of time and energy by presenting the user with a reduced number of mechanical problems. The commercial tomato strainer attachment effectively and efficiently separates skins and seeds from tomatoes, thus eliminating the need to do it by hand.